


In Defense of Vulpix

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Disabled Character, Fights, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, One Shot, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: If you saw something going on, you'd do something right? Well, when Team Skull were harassing a Vulpix, it was time for a boy named Bret to answer that question.





	In Defense of Vulpix

If you saw something horrible happening, would you step in? Of course. It’s the ‘right thing’ people probably tell themselves. Well, the issue with that is, it’s often a lie. It’s something said to make people feel comfortable with themselves.

Bret was uncomfortable. Team Skull’s antics brought annoyance to the Alola region’s residence. Graffiti on the bus stop was a minor inconvenience. So the citizens’ lack of action against them was something an 11 year old could understand. Two team skull grunts boxing in a wild Vulpix as everyone around watched, was something Bret couldn’t understand. 

The boy slid to the right when the small ice type tried that way. When the Pokémon turned around hoping for a space to get free, the girl’s foot planted in that place. The dirt she kicked at the fox made the onlookers gasp. 

Bret looked around the Tapu Village. Team Skull were a bunch of teenagers. So obviously, there was another teenager who would step in. Or maybe an adult to chastise them?  
All he saw were his elders, classmates, and travelers alike doing one thing. It was starting to infuriate him. Mainly because, it was the same thing he was doing. Which turned his anger into action. 

“Hey!” Bret shouted charging like a raging Tarus. “Leave Vulpix alone!” He was small and little slow, which left the male grunt plenty of room to side step the child. Bret swung his fist at the teen as again and again. Wild shots led to wild misses. He even tripped twice almost hitting the ground. 

“Yo!” the girl grunt mocked, “This puny little squid would be better off goin’ for a swim!”

Bret stopped attacking the blue haired skull to yell at the pink. 

“Screw you and your lopsided eyebrows!” 

It didn’t matter what your age or build was. If someone kicks your shin with theirs, you’re both going to be in pain. 

The grunt girl even dropped to the ground clutching her leg with a shout.

“GHWAAA! Oh my Arcues! You little brat!”

Bret on the other hand, or leg in this case, didn’t seem phased. This confused the standing skull grunt long enough for Bret to fix that little detail. Another kick with the same leg to the teen brought him down. He didn’t scream however. It was the type of pain where you couldn’t even find the syllables to expel a yell. A kick to the balls would do that for a man.

Vulpix’s glance fell on the immobile girl. A bruise was starting to swell over her shin. This kept her down. The boy was obviously not getting up soon. Was it safe to start moving?  
Then, Bret started to turn around. Slowly. Using only his left leg to pivot an inch at a time. There was a visual dent in his right knee high sock were his shin would be. His foot was off the ground, but his knee wasn’t bent. It seemed like there was disconnect at the boy’s kneecap. Like something was just barely keeping it attached? Every movement he made caused the now busted prosthetic leg to sway a bit.

“Hey buddy.” Bret said to the Vulpix. He was huffing a bit but managed a smile. “You okay there?”

The Pokémon’s heart was still beating faster than the action that had just occurred. Despite everything, Vulpix did find some comfort in the boy’s question.

“Vulpix!” the little fox assured. 

“Great! Let’s get you to a Pokémon center!” he said.

Clink-Clang!

The boy’s last pivot was all it took for his suspension strap to finally slip off his hamstring. Vulpix jumped away from the item at first before realizing it wasn’t going to hurt it. It then tried sniffing the socket still a little confused. 

“Oh man.” Bret sighed. “Mom’s gonna kill me.” 

“Bret!” a woman shouted pushing her way through the crescent crowd. 

“Oh man!” Bret started to sweat. More than he already was. Fighting hooligans was one thing. This was something that he actually feared. “Mom’s gonna kill me!” 

She was running up fast. Too fast for Bret to come up with an excuse for his v-shaped leg. But not fast enough to avoid a wild Vulpix jumping in front of Bret using roar.  
Unfortunately, it’d take more than that to scare off a concerned mother. 

“Bret!” she said ignoring the small ice type. “What were you thinking?!” Instead of shouting like the boy feared, the woman instead dropped to her knees wrapping her arms around him. He let out an unexpected exhale feeling his back crack in the hug. 

“Mom.” Bret wheezed out. “They were picking on that Vulpix and nobody was helping.” 

That very Vulpix was now biting at the woman’s pant leg trying to pry her off of him.

“I don’t care about the Pokémon Bret!” she stated. 

“I do!” he argued. 

“Vulpix!” the Pokémon tried using roar again. This time, the woman did pay it some mind. The Pokémon had dirt on its face and scratches on its legs and tails. She looked away to where the grunt girl lay. Her leg was bleeding and was possibly fractured. She was mumbling under her breath words not suitable for the rating of this fic. The boy on the other side was no better. He was curled in a ball wheezing worse than a poisoned Pokémon. Then, she looked behind her. 

There stood a teacher who couldn’t be bothered to step in. There stared a few teens who couldn’t have opened their mouths. There towards the back was Mr. Swan who loved giving lectures to the current generation about how things went down in his day. Today however, it took a child to be more of an adult than any of them did.

“Vulpix.” she said to the growling fox. Her hand reached out patting its head. “Would you mind grabbing my boy’s leg?” The Pokémon tilted its head to Bret wondering why this woman would ask that. 

“Go ahead buddy.” Bret nodded. Vulpix did as asked, chomping on the strap and dragging the soon to be either discarded or fixed prosthetic. It had some weight to it, for a small Pokémon that is, but Vulpix could manage. 

She then proceeded to pick her son up and start walking toward the crowd. Vulpix followed close behind her keeping its sight on an embarrassed Bret.

“Mom!” Bret hid his face in his hands. “You don’t have to carry me! I can wa-…hop just fine.” 

She raised a brow and gave a sarcastic, “Uh-hu.” By the time she got to the audience, she had switched her tone. Her son was going to get rewarded for his actions. She just had to make sure he was okay first. Her neighbors on the other hand, needed a scolding. 

“Shame on every last one of you!” It was loud, crisp and clear. Nobody objected. They didn’t have the guts to do so. The two team skull grunts that were only just know getting up were proof of that. 

!Two Week Later 

Kids hate school. There was never a more obvious statement in the world. Today however, Bret loved being on campus. It wasn’t anything he was learning that was causing the great big grin on his face. Class hadn’t even started yet. That was in 5 minutes. 

For the past 5 minutes, everyone was admiring his new right leg. Its thick yet rounded chrome like design with an ice aesthetic cover and small pylon rod made it look like something out of superhero movie. 

“Dude!” a child said. “What’s it made of?” Like any 11 year old. He asked a question, then began knocking on the leg like a door. 

“Carbon steel baby.” Bret bragged with his hand behind his head. “The foot is titanium though.” 

“I thought the last one was made out of aluminum?” another child asked. 

“Yeah. That’s a more common metal for legs.” 

“Why’d you change the metals?” the kid who was still knocking on the socket asked. 

“Mom said I needed something that could handle cold temperatures.”

Pokémon usually weren’t allowed inside school. Or at least outside of their pokeballs. Half of the class were focusing on Bret’s new leg. The other half were on his Pokémon who followed him to school today. Vulpix’s attention was with the leg half. They were getting their last few bites in before their trainer’s first class started. 

“Buddy learned aurora beam Friday and had the hiccups.” 

END


End file.
